Not All Wounds Heal
by Zelda rules
Summary: She nodded faintly. "But I do. I forgive you." She told him and with the little amount of strength she had left, she leaned up to kiss Tenzin's wrinkled cheek. One-Shot.


_BREAKING NEWS:_

_AROUND TEN-O-CLOCK LAST NIGHT, THE EARTH KINGDOM CULTURAL MUSEUM WAS ENDANGERED WITH A SERIOUS BOMB THREAT. THE BOMB WAS THOUGHT TO BE SNUCK IN THROUGH SECURITY AND PLACED IN AN EXHIBIT WHEN NO ONE WAS AROUND. HEDAI, ONE OF REPUBLIC CITY'S METALBENDING OFFICERS AND MEMBER OF THE BOMB SQUAD, SPOTTED THE ALMOST UNOTICEABLE DEVICE THAT HE BELIEVED RESEMBLED AN EXPLOSIVE AND CONTACTED THE CHIEF RIGHT AWAY. HOWEVER, WHEN LIN BEIFONG AND HER OFFICERS ARRIVED, THE ATTACKERS HAD BROKEN IN, ALL ARMED AND CARRYING BOMBS. ALL MUSEUM VISITORS HAD BEEN ESCORTED OUT IMEADIATELY, AND THE METALBENDERS WERE LEFT TO FEND OFF THE ATTACKERS AS BEST AS THEY COULD. A FEW EXPLOSIVES WENT OFF, AND THE CHIEF, WHO WAS DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO ONE OT THE EXPLOSIONS, WAS SERIOUSLY INGURED. SOON AFTER THE CHIEF HAD LOST CONSIOUSNESS, THE BOMBERS WERE ARRESTED, AND THE CHIEF WAS IMMEADIATELY RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL.  
IT IS REPORTED THAT SHE IS DOING WELL-_

Tenzin folded up the old newspaper before he could read anymore and massaged his wrinkled temple. He was still furious with himself for not hearing the news until three days after the attack. (It was common for airbenders to be unaware of worldly breaking news with the way they always tried to cut themselves away from the rest of the world.) And now, two weeks later, Tenzin was aware that Lin Beifong was not doing well. She wasn't healing as fast as the healers told her she should be- that is, if she was healing at all.

The old monk had visited the chief in the hospital as many times as he could since he had discovered the news. The first day he did, the honored chief had smiled at him weakly and assured him she was fine, but every day since then, she was asleep when he entered, looking a paler shade than usual in the dim hospital room lighting. Tenzin usually sat around for an hour or so watching her sleeping form and wishing she would wake up, but before she did, Tenzin's duties at the council and air temple island always kept him from staying to see her awake again.

Tenzin had heard that a week ago, the Ex-Fire Lord, Honora (or as she liked to call herself, Princess Honora) had traveled to the city to see the chief and check up on her condition. Tenzin hadn't seen her in the city yet, but he knew that Honora was very caring, and occasionally a little overprotective, of her friends. He knew that she most likely hadn't even left Lin's side since her arrival.

Tenzin sighed and tossed his cape over his shoulder, fastening it around his neck. Without telling a member of his family where he was going (because he assumed they didn't care) the old monk quickly walked out of the front door to the large home, whipping his cape behind him and causing the gush of air to close the door after him.

Xxx

"Lin, this would be _so_ much easier if you would stop squirming!" The Ex-Fire Lord huffed, trying to push her friend back down onto the hospital bed. She was trying to place a cold towel on the chief's head to break her fever that was mostly due to some infection from her injury. However, Lin was raised to be independent and despised being doted on.

"I am not a child Honora, I can do it myself." She countered firmly. "Now give me that towel-,"

The metalbender's next words were cut off with a sharp gasp of pain and she put a hand on her middle where several bandages were wrapped tightly. Honora gently pushed her back onto her pillow.

"Shh," she soothed and laid the cool cloth on her friend's head. "Just relax. I know you're not a child, but I want to take care of you. I know you are perfectly capable of doing this yourself," Honora said, although she wasn't entirely sure that was true at the moment. However, it caused Lin to visibly relax. "But just let me help you, okay? Stop fighting me."

"Fine." Lin grumbled stubbornly.

Honora grinned. "Good." She said satisfied, and picked up the glass that was on the nightstand.

"Thirsty?" she asked. The chief tried to glare at her friend but the effect was ruined by her tired, droopy eyelids. She gave up and shook her head.

"No."

The older girl nodded and set the glass down. Then she took a seat in an old wooden chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Lin?" Honora asked as she felt her friend's forehead for fever.

"Like I'm tired of everyone asking how I'm feeling." She said dryly.

The 'princess' chuckled. "Sorry. We're just worried about you."

Lin let her eyelids slide close and she sunk into the plush pillow. "I know."

Honora gave a small smile and plucked the towel that was losing its cool temperature off of Lin's head.

"Let me go re-soak this. I'll be right back."

The wounded metalbender nodded and watched her friend scurry into the bathroom with the wet towel in hand.

Only a few seconds after she curled up against her pillow, pulling the soft hospital blankets to her chin, Lin heard a soft knock at the door.

Before she could respond, Honora scurried back in and swung the door open, revealing the visitor.

"Tenzin!" She said in surprise and the old monk rubbed his bald head awkwardly. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Um, well, yes I suppose not." He mumbled and shifted his feet. "Uh, how are you?"

Honora flashed him a look that said 'You're crazy' but responded with an awkward "Fine, thanks."

For someone she had known since she was a child in diapers, he acted far too formal.

"Very well." He said quickly. "Is Lin awake?"

Honora nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Lin answered for her.

"Sadly, yes. It's hard to sleep with all this talking."

Honora flashed her a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"It's fine," The chief assured although she seemed annoyed and painfully tried to prop herself up in bed.

"Lin, let me help!" Honora insisted and rushed over to assist the injured chief. This time, Lin let her without any argument.

"Hello Tenzin." Lin greeted weakly and took the smallest sip of water from the glass Honora suddenly pressed into her hands.

"Hello Lin. I came to see you yesterday, and well, the day before that, but um, you were…you were sleeping." He explained in an awkward ramble.

"Oh," was her simple reply. "Ok."

The airbender moved over to the bed, his aged bones creaking as he knelt down next to it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like she's tired of people asking how she's feeling." Honora answered for her and flashed Lin a smirk.

Lin smirked back. "I was actually going to say 'fine' just so both of you would stop asking."

Honora rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Tenzin was not convinced and worry was written on his old features.

"Lin, how bad was the injury?" he asked seriously, not being given a real answer within the two weeks he's been waiting for one. The healers only said 'She'll be fine' or 'She's toughing it out'. And the papers either made it sound ten times worse, or like she was already completely healed. He wanted a truthful answer.

Lin hesitated and took another sip of water before answering.

"Pretty bad." She answered honestly, making the room go quiet and looking directly into Tenzin's stormy gray eyes. She couldn't remove them from the worried expression on his face.

"I think this is the first time Lin Beifong has admitted she's hurt." Honora said after a pause with a smile- although it was clearly fake and she looked away to hide tears, sniffling as she did so.

Lin forced a weak smile in return, forcing herself to rip her eyes off of Tenzin's. The old monk looked away sadly.

"Um, Honora," He started hesitantly after a moment. "Would you mind if I speak to Lin f-for, just a moment?"

Honora wiped her tears off her face quickly. "But, I want to stay here with her," she protested. "I have to look out for her, and anything you say to Lin you can say to me too, right?"

"Well, I um, I just-," He began to stutter but Lin held up a weak hand to cut him off and looked at Honora.

"Honora, I think you should go." Her pale green eyes were almost pleading. "Just for a minute?"

"B-but I,"

"Please?" Lin asked but drew her breath in sharply right afterwards, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Lin I-," Honora started but cut herself off with a sigh.

"You'd better take care of her Tenzin." She warned him firmly. "I'll be back after I ask the nurse for your medicine."

Lin nodded, but Honora didn't miss the sad look in her pale green eyes. The Ex-Fire Lord turned for the door.

"Honora," The chief started through labored breaths. Honora turned back to her younger friend quickly.

"Yes?"

The wounded metalbender looked up at the princess. She was the only friend she had had for years, the only friend who was always truly there. Honora had always been like an older sister to her, looking after her and keeping her company when she was the loneliest. She was the only 'family' it seemed she had left.

"Thank you." She said finally, giving a little smile, the words said sincerely.

Fresh tears streamed down the older girl's face and a knowing look flashed across her features. She choked out a small sob.

"Y-your welcome Lin." She replied and hurriedly moved back over to the bed, hugging Lin tightly.

The princess pulled away after a moment and moved the blankets closer to the chief, kissing the top of her graying head as if she were tucking in her baby sister. Then she turned back to the monk, tears still evident in her amber eyes.

"Take care of her Tenzin." She said again, and then hurried out of the room, letting out a choked sob right before she closed the door.

The chief and the councilman sat in silence for a few moments. Tenzin eventually sighed and stood, moving into the chair that Honora had emptied.

He watched his old friend situate herself into a less painful position. She was still clutching her bandage-wound middle, and her breath was shaky as she moved. Both of her shoulders were also wrapped and deep cuts on her forehead and arms had been stitched. All in all, she looked beaten. It was the weakest Tenzin had ever seen her, and yet she still was as stubborn as ever.

_Stubborn like a rock. _Tenzin thought sadly, recalling the days when his Aunt Toph had told her daughter to be like that. It seemed far too long ago.

"Lin?" Tenzin said finally. The chief looked up at him tiredly.

"Hmm?"

"W-what happened….during the bombing?" he wondered quietly. Lin sighed.

"Don't you read the papers Tenzin? I'm sure it's in there."

The old airbender shook his head. "I've read it. But I want to hear it from you."

The chief sighed again. "Well," she started, attempting to sit up again. This time, Tenzin assisted her by moving her pillow behind her back.

"When my officers and I arrived at the museum, the bombers had already broken in. I haven't heard any news of who they are yet, but they had pretty advanced weapons." She explained. "We tried to fight them off while the museum visitors were escorted out and-,"

She was cut off by a coughing fit and she held her wounded stomach as her lungs wheezed.

"Lin, would you like some water?!" he offered worriedly, trying to press the glass into her hands.

"N-no," she replied as she shakily caught her breath, pushing the glass away. After coughing a few more times she added. "I'm fine." But her face was a ghostly pale and she looked exhausted.

It was probably the most depressing thing Tenzin had ever seen. Growing up with Lin, he had always thought she was the toughest person he knew. Seeing her finally weakened, lying in a hospital bed pale and beaten, made his heart hurt.

It made him remember the last time he had seen her so beaten and sad. After her father's small funeral, Lin seemed like some sort of lost child, realizing she was finally alone. She wouldn't let Tenzin anywhere near her.

And Tenzin didn't blame her for that. He betrayed her.

Tenzin stared at her with eyes filled with more worry and sadness she had ever seen. Slowly, a single tear fell down his wrinkled cheek.

"Tenzin-?"

"L-lin," he choked out in a whisper. "Lin, I am so, so, so sorry."

The chief stared at him in confusion. "What for?"

More tears streamed down the councilman's face. "F-for being so foolish." He stuttered out. "For b-breaking up with you all those years ago."

"What?!" Lin spluttered, flabbergasted. "Tenzin that was more than forty years ago, you can't possibly be apologizing for that?"

The man didn't respond. Instead he buried his face in his hands and soaked them with tears.

"Tenzin," she said firmly. "Get a hold of yourself."

He wiped his tears off his face but they didn't stop rolling off of his cheeks.

"L-lin, I-I was just confused and…I panicked… I wanted to make the world happy…but y-you, you didn't…you didn't want-,"

The chief was more confused than ever and was growing impatient. "Didn't want what?"

The councilman spluttered and shook his head sadly, wiping more tears off of his face. "Y-you didn't w-want…ch-children…"

The chief's eyes went wide but the monk continued anyway, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I-I panicked….and I shouldn't have…b-but, b-but I knew that I had to have ch-children….I had to have an…an…an airbender…." Tenzin began to sob and Lin couldn't make out his next words.

Lin was too stunned to say anything as she watched Tenzin shake with sobs quietly. Was it true? Her not wanting children the only reason he didn't stay with her? If it _was_ true then that would mean…he still loved her?

"Get ahold of yourself Tenzin, that's crazy talk." Her tone was harsher than intended and Tenzin flinched.

"N-no, L-lin please, it's true," he insisted, looking up at her with splotchy, tear filled eyes. "P-please, please, please believe me." He choked out, a desperate look on his watery features. "please," he begged and buried his face back into his hands, sobbing once again.

The chief sat in her bed wide eyed, her mind trying to catch up with what Tenzin was saying. She couldn't believe that after over forty years, that was the reason. All that time she had just grown to believe that he simply liked Pema more, and that she suddenly wasn't good enough, that he didn't love her.

But she had never seen the airbender cry. Even when she pushed him into the mud when they were kids, or when she threatened to throw him off Oogie when they would fly together, or even when she had earthbended a boulder into his head. Tenzin never acted this desperate. He never cried.

"I-I don't understand." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Tenzin didn't acknowledge her and so she just sat there in confusion.

"B-but," she added in a shaky voice finally. "I-I… believe you."

"Wh-what?" he lifted his head slowly and wiped the tears that didn't cease to fall.

"I believe you." She repeated quietly.

The old monk's eyes went wide and he let out a half-laugh half-sob before quickly moving to sit on the edge of the hospital bed, and throwing his arms around Lin in a hug.

The chief ignored the sharp pain that shot across her middle when he did, and was too stunned to move. She sat there, too shocked to return the embrace as the aged airbender cried onto her shoulder. The room was spinning around her from the truth she had learned too quickly to comprehend, and her mouth had gone dry.

"L-lin," he mumbled between sniffles. "Please, please, _please_ forgive me." He begged desperately.

After a few moments, the chief slowly wrapped her injured arms covered with stitches around the monk, slowly sinking into the embrace that was far too familiar from the past.

The two sat there for several minutes, neither wanting to break the quietness or the embrace. The room was silent except for the councilman's sniffling and the chief's labored and pained breathing in tune with the quiet clock on the hospital wall.

Until suddenly, the chief cried out in pain and pulled away.

"Lin?!" Tenzin cried worriedly. "Lin, what's wrong?"

The chief didn't answer, but stared down at her middle and removed her hand from where it lay there. There was blood.

Tenzin paled visibly. The white bandages were stained a crimson red and it was seeping through the oversized white t-shirt she wore and onto her pale hand. Tenzin didn't know much about her injury, but he assumed whatever wound she had under the bandages had re-opened.

The monk looked terrified and was suddenly shaking.

"Lin, I'm going to get a healer in here immediately." He told her quickly and instantly turned to leave, but Lin's hand caught his before he could move.

"N-no Tenzin," she gasped out. "No, they c-can't do anything for me anyway."

Tenzin tried to pull his hand out of her iron grip but was unsuccessful.

"Lin! What're you doing?!" he demanded anxiously. "Let me go get a healer! Y- you're, you're bleeding!"

The wounded metalbender shook her head firmly but was breathing painfully as she did.

"Tenzin stop. They can't heal this, they've been trying for two weeks." She told him hoarsely. "Just stay, they can't do anything."

Tenzin's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't just let you die."

The councilman stared at the chief's unwavering expression through watery eyes. She looked firm, and serious. After a moment, he surrendered and took a seat back on the edge of the bed.

"L-lin," he whimpered. "I don't understand."

The chief smiled sadly. "It's okay airhead." She assured him and he suppressed a sob at the use of his old nickname. "You don't have to."

The monk hesitantly nodded and wrapped his arms around her again, uncaring that his autumn colored robes would get blood stained. He was gentler this time, and the chief didn't hesitate to return the gesture although she was wincing as she did.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Lin." He apologized again quietly.

Lin didn't respond, but pulled away and eased herself into a lying position so she was on her back. Tenzin assisted her again by moving the pillow.

The old monk knelt beside the bed, clutching Lin's pale hand with his.

"Lin, would you please allow me to call a healer?" he asked again, her hand tightening its grip in case he was going to try leaving.

The chief ignored him. "Tenzin?" she started between heavy breaths. "You…you only left me…because you thought you needed to have children?"

The old monk swallowed hard. He was such a fool.

The man nodded in defeat and he hung his head in shame.

The wounded chief broke into another coughing fit before she could say anything. Tenzin, uncertain what to do, only stared at the chief with large, tear filled eyes.

After Lin's breathing calmed again, she closed her eyes.

"Tenzin?" she began in a voice that seemed too soft to be her own. "Does that mean…that all this time…you…that you love-,"

She turned away with a sigh as if she couldn't believe she was saying it herself.

"Yes," Tenzin confirmed, equally quiet. "I…never stopped…"

Lin felt her heart leap into her throat. She had never in her life fantasized about much; she was more grounded, and realistic about life. But if there was ever that rare moment when she decided she would let her mind drift and dream, even for a second, it would be those words.

Of course, thoughts like that usually got shut down before they could blossom due to anger and depressing thoughts of the past.

Lin's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Tenzin gasp next to her. She turned her head to see the councilman staring down at her blanket where her blood was starting to seep through.

Tenzin's eyes darted from the blanket, to the chief's face, a desperate look in them.

"Lin, please let me get a healer." He begged in panic. "Please…"

Lin looked directly at his stormy eyes. "You know they can't do anything for me Tenzin." She whispered and then added knowingly. "Or you would have called them by now."

The monk had nothing to say against it and so he looked down at their entwined hands and said nothing.

Neither spoke for several more minutes and with each tick of the clock, Lin's breathing grew more labored.

"Tenzin?" Lin began in a pained whisper finally.

Tenzin nodded encouragingly for her to go on, and wiped a singled tear off of his face.

"I forgive you." She told him weakly.

It took the man a second to realize what she was talking about, but after he did, Tenzin shook his head and squeezed her cold hand.

"No, Lin, you don't have to."

She nodded faintly. "But I do. I forgive you." She told him and with the little amount of strength she had left, she leaned up to kiss Tenzin's wrinkled cheek.

Tenzin didn't know what to say after she lay back onto her pillow, the faintest smile on her face, and allowed her eyelids to slide close.

"Lin?" he began in a whisper, but knew he wasn't going to get a response after he felt her hand go limp in his own.

**AN:****Flame if you feel. I have no regrets.**


End file.
